


Fuck, this was supposed to be a vacation.

by DovahCourts



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 04:47:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19100041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DovahCourts/pseuds/DovahCourts
Summary: Few months after saving the world. the King of Hell Arthur teamed up with the Angel Merlin team up again, for a vacation. Or so they thought. Since someone mcdied.





	Fuck, this was supposed to be a vacation.

Footsteps approach the silver area. White wings lower down as black ones rise up. Now the first words that came to Arthur's mind was.

_**'How may I ask how you got so you?'** _

While the words in Merlin's mind were..

_**'Ah, there he is. That motherfucker.'** _

"Rude." Arthur spat out, his black wings folding by his sides whilst his arms folded against his arms to glare the the dark haired angel. Who just smirked. "Didn't know you can read minds."

"Didn't know that you're still _you_."


End file.
